My Love Found Through Pain
by Sariah's-Child
Summary: It is the battle scene in the Labyrinth, but when Sarah is fatally wounded, can Jareth save her? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my second story, so please, go pretty easy on me. Same disclaimer applies of course, and the basic summary is it is the battle scene of the end of the Labyrinth, but when Sarah gets shot by accident from a goblin, Jareth's world is torn. The question is, can he save her, or is it too late?

* * *

Jareth was sitting on his throne with his left leg draped over the arm of the chair. His left arm was taping his leg lightly and his right leg was resting on the floor. His head was resting on his right arm, and he was staring silently out the castle window. To the goblins, this was what told him that he was thinking hard.

Jareth glanced over to where the goblins were. They were in the middle of playing with Toby, the child that Sarah asked him to save her from.

"I have done everything for her" Jareth thought angrily to himself. "I have re-ordered time, I have looked after the child, I have cared for him better than she had." He sighed wearily. "I offered her dreams to her, I showed her my love and yet she still did not accept me. I am tired of playing her little games.

She says I am cruel! She cries that 'life isn't fair'! She knows nothing of fairness. She has not had to live through thousands of years alone, in a castle full of disgusting filthy goblins, wanting, needing, craving company from another Fae, or even a human. Cruel? I will show her just how cruel I can be." Jareth laughed evilly to himself and looked up just as a large goblin ran through the doors of the throne room.

Jareth watched as the goblin bowed stupidly and ran forward.

"Sire!" he ran forward bowing again stupidly. "Sire!" he yelled again.

"Yes, what is it?" Jareth replied lazily as he watched the goblin come closer.

"Sire!" he bowed yet again a third time. "Sire! The girl!"

Jareth momentarily paused at the thought of Sarah.

"What of her?" He asked, his voice full of loathing.

"Sire! She, she's in the city! She got passed the guard! She's headed towards the Castle!"

Jareth suddenly leapt to his feet. The riding crop clenched tightly in his right hand. He looked furious. No matter what he felt for the girl, he wasn't going to let her beat him in his game.

Jareth, raving mad at himself for not checking on Sarah sooner in his crystals marched up to the goblin who had tried to run after seeing the riding crop in his hand and thinking that he was to be punished for bringing Jareth the bad news. Instead, Jareth pulled him up by the scruff of his neck so that his face was inched away from that of the furious face of the Goblin King.

"Gather your army," he snarled to the goblin. "Go and stop them. Use whatever force you have to. Take whatever weapons you need. Just make sure they do not reach the castle. If her 'friends' try to stop you and let her run, kill them. But do not harm the girl. I will deal wither her myself. You are not to harm her, do you understand?"

Terrified, the goblin answered, "Yes sire yes, do not harm the girl, just stop her."

"Yes," Jareth replied, dropping the creature to the ground. "Now go."

"Yes sire." The goblin bowed to Jareth's feet and kept bowing as he ran from the room to collect his army.

---

"King's orders" yelled the large goblin that had delivered the news of Sarah to Jareth. "We are to stop the girl from getting to the castle. We may kill her stupid friends. But the girl lives. If she is hurt, our punishment will be worse then death." The goblin looked at his army. "Are you ready?"

The goblins mumbled their reply as they set out towards the city. Most of them had weapons in their hands as they ran towards the gates while the others mounted their dragons and flew overhead to guard the steps of the castle.

---

Back at the castle, Jareth was throwing orders around to the remaining goblins in the throne room.

"Leave this room! Take the baby and hide it…now!" he yelled when he failed to get a response from the goblins.

Once the throne room was cleared of the goblins and the child, Jareth materialized to the tower window to watch the battle about to take place before him.

It was possible to see over the city and the entire Labyrinth from the tower. It had always been Jareth's favourite place to get away from the duties of being a king for a few hours. It was so quiet. So peaceful. This was because the tower was hundreds of meters above the ground.

Looking over, Jareth saw the dragons flying closer. He looked down to the city and saw Sarah running with that pathetic excuse for a knight Sir Diddymus. He also saw that she was still with Ludo and even Hoggle seemed to be staying around.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered quietly to himself, "why couldn't you have accepted my offer. You could be much happier." Jareth continued to sit on the windowsill with his head resting against the wall watching as she continued to run.

* * *

Please R&R me. I want as much advice as I can get. I want to be a good fanfiction writer, but I need help. 

Thanks,

Sariah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"C'mon! I can see the steps to the castle!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly as they ran.

Once they had reached the steps they heard a distant rumble. Sarah stopped instantly, looking around wildly. "What's happening?"

"Sarah! Run!" It was Hoggle. He had seen the dragons and had seen Jareth watching them. As soon as Hoggle's eyes met Jareth's, he knew he didn't want to be a minion of Jareth's anymore. He knew he didn't want to be under his power, didn't want to be frightened to breath whenever Jareth was in his range of vision. So for the first time in his life, Hoggle went against Jareth's orders and helped Sarah to escape Jareth.

"We need to hide!" Sarah screamed with nothing but terror in her voice.

They ran. Hoggle, Sarah, Ludo and Sir Diddymus who was riding Ambrocious hurried towards an empty goblins house and ran inside. They knew however that it was too late. The goblins who were on the dragons had seen them and flew down towards the city. It was only a matter of seconds before the other goblins, the ones who were on foot carrying their weapons arrived and began attacking the little house at all angles that allowed them to reach.

Sarah and Hoggle tried the best that they could to keep the goblins out. They grabbed everything they could reach to stop the goblins coming though the small square windows and wooden doors and even the fireplace. They grabbed saucers, pot and pans and hit goblins square on the head and pushed them out of the house. The goblins were left dazed and stumbled around crashing into others outside the house.

---

Jareth, who had been watching the whole scene from the tower window, shook his head. "Pathetic" he thought, "the girl and that stupid excuse for a goblin are beating my entire army."

Jareth continued to watch the scene unfold, leaning on his arm and shaking his head in disgust.

---

"Diddymus!" scream Sarah, "Where are you?"

"I am here Milady!" Sir Diddymus replied, riding past the little goblin window on his dog. "We are going to fight the dragons that lie yonder!" And with that, Sir Diddymus rode off towards the alleyway.

Inside, Sarah and Hoggle were having a hard time keeping the goblins out. Ludo had not been able to get through the little door so he pulled the wall of the house open, stepped inside and closed it behind him.

"Ludo call the rocks!" Sarah called from the window where she was fighting a goblin.

Ludo had gone to the middle of the house and pushed off the roof. He stood up to his full height. Half his body was standing above the house.

Ludo started howling. It was a long, low-pitched howl that went on for around five seconds at a time.

After the third howl, boulders of all size appeared, rolling into the city. They continued to roll until they had hit all the goblins outside the house.

It was finally safe for Ludo, Hoggle and Sarah to leave the house.

---

Jareth could barely believe his eyes. The rocks had defeated most of his army. Jareth shook his head. "This can not be possible." He said angrily to himself.

---

"We have to find Diddymus!" Sarah shouted as she ran towards the alleyway. When she got there, she could not find him anywhere. "Diddymus!"

"Sarah, he's here!" Hoggle said. "He came around the hut. He's okay." He added after seeing the worried look on Sarah's face.

"Diddymus!" Sarah screamed as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Milady, are you quite alright? Sir Hoggle just said I am fine." Sir Diddymus looked at Sarah with concern.

Sarah just laughed. "Oh Diddymus." She hugged him again. "Let's go to the castle. I'm running out of time."

Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo and Diddymus ran towards the castle once again.

---

Jareth was starting to panic. With a flick of his wrist, a crystal appeared in his hand. He let it drop down to the steps of the castle and watched, as ten large goblins appeared in front of Sarah. Now, it was her time to panic.

---

"Jareth!" Hoggle's angry cry could be heard from across the Labyrinth. Sarah began to scream. She needed to get to Toby. But she couldn't get past the goblins. She couldn't let him win. She looked at her friends then at the goblins.

She ran.

Sarah could hear Hoggle screaming behind her, calling her back, but she needed to get to Toby. She needed to save him. It was all she could think about.

The goblins saw their target. They fired their guns.

Sarah fell to the ground, clutching her middle. She screamed in pain. She could see Hoggle running towards her. Everything started going black.

The last thing that she was the Goblin King's face, staring right over hers before she welcomed the darkness that was calling for her.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I love reviews.

All the best,

love,

Sariah.


End file.
